Memories
by MissKellyKelly
Summary: Eve and Randy had broken up, but Maria had been secretly going out with Randy but had not told Eve as she knew how she felt about him. M wants Randy to move on so she offers him with a life changing decision will he agree and move on or will he hold on?
1. Chapter 1

_light the corners of our minds_

_misty water colored memories_

_of the way we were_

She poured herself and Eve a cup of coffee and sat down she sipped the coffee to test if it was too hot to gulp.

'Maria, I don't know what to say...' Eve told her placing her coffee on the crystal clean coffee table.

'Then please... say nothing at all. It's hard for me.'

'I'm sorry,' Eve said 'It's just I'm speechless I don't know how you've kept it in for so long.'

Maria sat there looking into what seemed like space, life seemed so worthless, so, different.

'He was a nasty guy,' Eve reassured her placing her hand on Maria's shoulder 'Stop feeling down!'

Maria shook her head and shrugged off Eve's hand from of her shoulder.

'I'm not feeling "down" as you like to put it, but I'm not feeling up either, I don't know WHAT to feel."

Eve looked down to her feet and noticed a picture underneath the sofa she went down to pick it up but Maria stopped her, Eve still carried on picking it up. It was a picture of Maria and Randy. Eve looked shocked, Randy was her ex. She was hurt, even though they may have not been together anymore she still loved him, she still had feelings for him. She still thought about him. She still had to see him in the locker room and pretend everything was fine.

'What's going on?' Eve asked her quite hurt.

'It's me and Randy...' Maria said with a mysterious voice.

'What's it doing here? What's going on? Are you two in a relation..'

Maria stopped her and interrupted 'I wanted to tell you, I really, really did! He made me promise not too though! He MADE me promise!' Maria pleaded.

'NO! You knew my feelings for Randy.. I told you, I told you and I told you - I thought you where my TRUE friend...'

She picked up her coat and picked up her bag and left. Maria buried her head in her hands. Her mobile phone rang and she ran to it hoping it was Eve. It was Randy.

'Hey baby,' He said.

'Hi.' Maria said her voice was flat.

'Maria, baby, what's up?'

'Me and Eve, she was just round and she found a picture of us under the sofa.. I tried to hide it,' She said 'I tried to stop her.'

'But, I thought she didn't care for me anymore...'

'Well it seems she did,' She told him.

'I'm coming home,' He said quite stern 'I don't care about this stupid bachelor party - I need to know what's happened word... by... word!'

'But what about John, I thought you'd want to be there for him he is your best friend.'

The phone cut off. She sat they're wondering, wondering why she'd done it why she could've been so stupid - why she had done it. She picked up her magazine and read trying to take her mind off things...

They key turned in the lock. Maria quickly got up and went to greet him. She threw her hands round his neck. He hugged his arms around her hips and kissed her cheek.

'So tell me, what happened, what did she do, is she OK!?'

'Why do you CARE so much about her? You're with me now, forget about her just like she should've forgotten about you... I'm her friend but, I think it's time for you both to move on!'

'Of course I still have feelings for her...' He said 'OK fine, we will, how should we go about making me "move on"'

'Easy, we'll move.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Scattered pictures_

_of the smiles we left behind_

_Smles we gave to one another_

_From the way we were_

'And where would that be too?' Randy said in shock 'I've lived here my hole life, I LIKE it here... I don't want to move anywhere else!'

'Well,' Maria said trying to think something up to follow that 'Then me and you can't be, I'd actually like to live in Chicago.'

'You want to set up a family in Chicago!?' He stuttered.

'Who said anything about starting up a family?'

He shook his head and sat on the sofa. His face was hidden by his hands. He sighed and kept shaking his head. It got to 11 PM and Maria had tried EVERYTHING in her right mind to make her talk to him, she made him dinner. He didn't eat it. She made him coffee, he didn't drink it. He just sat there watching the football game. She understood he was interested but, he would've talked to her even if it was in short sentences. She finally gave up.

'I'm going to bed,' She told him 'We'll talk tomorrow, I don't care anymore, we're gonna talk tomorrow and that's the end of it - think of a conclusion!'

He turned the TV off and her face light up, would he talk to her. No luck he got up to the turn the lights off and lock the door then he lay back on the sofa covered himself in the checked, soft cotton blanket and watched the TV like nothing else was there. She shook his head and went to bed. She lay in bed looking at the white ceiling. She thought about what had happened today, it had been such a long day. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't sleep at the thought of one of her best friends is probably hating her right now, wanting to kill her. She got up and turned her bed side light on. She heard the muffled sound of the TV on in the living room. She opened her drawers in the bottom drawer there was this box with "Randy's Pictures" on the top. She didn't want to open it but she felt as if there was an urge to just rip off the top and scramble through them. She kept nearly taking off the lid in the end she just went for it. There were loads of pictures she picked up the box and slowly placed it on the end of the bed. She went through every picture, most of them where of Randy and Eve when they where together. She felt so bad. She felt as if there was a knife been put right in the middle of her heart. The thought of Eve and Randy together, sickened her. She loved Randy so much with all of her heart and she KNEW if anything happened or was happening to him she'd save him first, she always dreamt of having kids and bringing up a family with Randy, when he mentioned the family earlier her eyes had light up and she smiled when she knew she shouldn't have been smiling. The bedroom door opened and she scattered the pictures everywhere, Randy looked at her, then at the pictures on the floor. He bent down and picked up a picture of him, Maria and Eve. He opened her hand and gave it to her. He opened up his arms and she got up with the photo still in her hand. He hugged her tightly. She felt safe, she felt like she was falling in love all over again.

'We'll move to Chicago,' He told her brushing her beautiful beetroot red hair out of her eyes 'I'm sorry, I just thought I would never move out of here. But I love you and I want you to be happy.'

She looked up into this beautiful blue eyes she placed her hand on his cheek pinching it too, but not in a hurtful way. He kissed her nose.

'Oh babe, I want you to be happy too..' She told him.

'As long I'm with you and you're happy I'm happy and WHEN we get married I want a lovely house OR flat!' Randy told her caressing her face.

'I love you,' She told him.

'I love you too!'

His phone beeped.

'Leave it!' She told him 'Please.'

'I have to take it, it might be Vince or John or...' Randy started but then stopped because Maria was giving him a dirty look.

'Yeah, sure, don't worry.'

Randy answered his phone he kept nodding and saying yes etc.

'Okay, I'll be over in a minute.'

'Where are you going!?'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Vince wants me to go to London for a week, urgently. He didn't think he'd need me - you can come if you like!?'

'London?' She smiled 'Away from here? Away from Eve!?'

He laughed and nodded and started packing. 'Actually, yeah, she is!'

'Damn, I'll come... London? Not been there in a while actually, I will.'

He kept packing and then started packing more of her clothes she watched him, cloesly. She didn't want him and Eve together by thereselfs she hadn't EVER left him and Eve on her own like that, well not since they've been together. She might've seemed over-protective, but she loved him and she knew Eve had feelings for Randy and Maria thought Randy may still think about Randy aswell.. She had to go, she couldn't let them be alone. Even if it meant bringing herself and Eve further apart.


End file.
